The present invention relates generally to disk storages, and more particularly to a front bezel used for a thin disk storage to and from which a disk is inserted and ejected.
In a conventional disk storage, shown in FIG. 1, a disk cartridge 4 accommodating a 3.5 in. floppy disk (not shown) therein is manually inserted into a housing 2 via an opening 3a of a front bezel 3 attached to the housing 2. To completely insert the disk cartridge 4 into the housing 2, a concave portion 3c, into which a finger 30 pressing a back end surface 4a of the disk cartridge 4 is to be inserted, is provided with the front bezel 3. When the finger 30 pressing the back end surface 4a is inserted into the concave portion 3c, the disk cartridge 4 is inserted into the housing 2 across a front surface 3b of the front bezel 3. When the disk cartridge 4 is moved, by a finger 30, to a first position inside the housing 2, the disk cartridge 4 is moved to and loaded at the second position inside the housing 2 by a disk loading mechanism (not shown). When the disk cartridge 4 is loaded at the second position, the head (not shown) accommodated in the housing 2 records information on the disk in the disk cartridge 4 or reproduces information therefrom. An eject button 5 is then manually pressed to eject the disk cartridge 4 from the housing 2.
However, responsive to recent thinner disk storages, the thickness T.sub.2 of the front bezel 3 and the thickness T.sub.1 of the concave portion 3c have become accordingly smaller. Thus the finger 30 is hard to insert into the concave portion 3c, and is often prevented from being inserted into the concave portion 3c by parts 3b and 3b.sub.-2 of the front surface 3b. Consequently, the disk cartridge 4 cannot be moved to the first position and thus be loaded at the second position. Incidentally if the thickness T.sub.2 is greater than 25.4 mm, the finger 30 can be easily inserted into the concave portion 30.